First kiss et plus si affinités
by marianclea
Summary: Défi Destiel Addict : Imaginez la scène du premier baiser échangé entre Dean et Castiel dans la série SUPERNATURAL. Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**First kiss et plus si affinités**

**Alors ce one shot fait suite à un défi relevé sur Destiel Addict. **

**Le thème était le suivant : Imaginez le premier baiser entre Dean et Castiel s'il devait se réaliser dans la série SUPERNATURAL.**

**Je vous livre ici le résultat**

**Enjoy it !**

ps : bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, je ne tire aucun profit de mes oeuvres. Juste le plaisir d'être lu.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui réveilla Dean.

Son réveil affichait 2H45.

Avisant le lit voisin il constata que son cadet n'était pas encore rentré de son escapade à l'extérieur…. Peut être était il trop éméché et s'était il pris les pieds dans le tapis ou dans un meuble qui encombrait cette demeure.

Pff...

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait plus qu'à aller vérifier que ce n'était pas un démon qui avait trouvé un moyen d'entrer. Quoique avec toutes les protections dont disposait cette bâtisse, cela relevait de l'improbable.

Attrapant son arme placée sous son oreiller, vieille habitude, il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte de sa chambre ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler ses jeans. Respirant un bon coup, il l'ouvrit et jeta un œil dans le couloir.

A première vue, rien à signaler.

Longeant le mur il s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'à la pièce à vivre. Il la parcourut d'un regard rapide malgré la demie pénombre. Apparemment rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Abaissant son arme, il alluma la lampe à sa portée et se figea.

Face à lui, à moitié allongé par terre, Castiel gisait inconscient et ensanglanté.

Cas ? Appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita auprès de lui. Essayant d'évaluer superficiellement le nombre de blessures et leurs dégâts. Bordel ! Pourquoi Sam n'était il jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui !

Il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se vider de son sang sur le sol. Que faire ?

Plaçant délicatement ses bras autour du corps de Cas, souhaitant qu'il demeure inconscient pour ne pas souffrir davantage si jamais un de ses membres était brisé, il se décida à le déplacer jusqu'à un endroit plus confortable.

Oui. Mais où ?

La table de la salle à manger ? Non. Trop haute.

La cuisine ? Même pas la peine d'y songer.

Leur chambre ? Bon. Va pour la chambre. En plus elle avait une salle de bains attenante et au vu de ce qu'il apercevait il devrait sans doute le laver….

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

Après avoir déposé son ami sur les draps le plus délicatement possible, il partit chercher le nécessaire pour le soigner. Des fils de suture, du linge propre, des aiguilles, des éponges et une bassine.

La trousse à pharmacie aussi. Quoique était ce vraiment nécessaire connaissant les capacités de régénération de l'ange ? Bon mieux valait l'avoir sous le coude.

Juste au cas où.

Juste au cas où Cas serait de nouveau humain.

Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson. Il devait oublier sa vision du futur puisque l'Apocalypse avait échoué. N'est-ce pas ?

Se reprenant, Dean s'attarda alors sur le corps étendu devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'ange. Physiquement parlant.

Mais Castiel n'avait plus rien de l'ange des premiers jours. Toutes ses épreuves, toutes ses souffrances, tous ses combats avaient laissé leurs stigmates sur le corps de son vaisseau. Et sans nul doute dans l'âme de l'ange.

Autant commencer les soins tout de suite. Plus vite il aurait établi un diagnostic et une priorité dans l'ordre des blessures, plus vite il serait à même d'aider Cas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'agenouilla près de Cas et s'approcha du visage ensanglanté.

Il détailla les blessures. Sur la face, dans le cuir chevelu.

Posant un doigt sur le sang, il se rendit compte que contre toute attente, le sang avait déjà en partie coagulé, preuve que la régénération fonctionnait et donc que Castiel possédait encore sa grâce.

En soi, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Castiel ne devrait pas en mourir. Seulement se réveillerait-il ? Et dans quel état ?

La plaie derrière sa tête commençait à cicatriser. Il n'aurait donc pas besoin de la suturer. Bien.

Il se saisit donc d'un gant humidifié qu'il avait mis par devers lui avec la bassine et délicatement - comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant - il tamponna les contours de sa mâchoire, son front et ses joues révélant le visage épuisé et amaigri de Cas.

Il sombra dans ses pensées.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Bien sûr qu'il savait que Cas n'allait pas bien et depuis l'affaire Samandriel l'état de Cas s'était aggravé. Ses disparitions inopinées, l'absence de réponse à ses appels, les larmes de sang au coin de ses yeux… Il aimerait tant en connaître la cause. Savoir l'identité de la personne qui tuait lentement mais sûrement l'être dont il était le plus proche après Sam. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Et pourtant, fidèle à lui-même il n'avait rien dit s'appuyant sur l'idée erronée que Castiel était un ange et qu'à ce titre il ne connaissait pas les mêmes tourments que les êtres humains, qu'il était au-delà de tout cela. Mais quel idiot il pouvait être parfois ?

Mais ce soir, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne laisserait plus personne s'en prendre à Cas. Foi de Winchester !

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il se redressa et contempla le reste de son corps toujours caché sous son trench-coat sale, déchiré et tâché de sang et son sacro saint costume de comptable.

D'où diable venait-il ?

Et pourquoi était-il soudain aussi intéressé par ce corps ?

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même au moins une fois. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le vaisseau de Castiel était bel homme. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'était pas gay. Il serait toujours foncièrement hétéro.

Et pourtant… Castiel avait toujours attiré son regard tant dans ses attitudes que dans leurs échanges visuels.

Aujourd'hui, l'envie se faisait pressante de découvrir ce corps que l'ange avait toujours caché aux yeux des autres.

Il avait déjà ôté ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sans anicroches pour pouvoir l'allonger correctement.

Il se chargea donc de le défaire de son trench coat et de sa veste déchirée les jetant loin du lit.

Cela se compliqua lorsqu'il voulut déboutonner la chemise de Cas. Certains endroits semblaient avoir coagulé avec les plaies. Il allait devoir couper autour s'il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage.

Toujours inconscient, Castiel geignit de douleur.

Dean posa sa main sur son épaule, le caressant au passage pour le rassurer tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

- Shhhhhh. Cas. C'est moi. Dean. Tu es en sécurité. Tu m'entends ?

Seul une plainte lui répondit. Castiel avait tourné sa tête vers lui mais n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir ses yeux. Trop épuisé. Trop brisé.

Il savait que Castiel souffrait malgré le relais de sa grâce. Mais il devait aller au bout de ses gestes. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur une blessure qui pourrait ne pas être traitée par la grâce. Comme cette plaie sur son torse en forme de croissant de lune.

Une fois désinfectée et bandée, sans autre mouvement ni gémissement indiquant un quelconque réveil de Cas, il décida de lui retirer son pantalon. Après tout, il n'avait plus qu'à le nettoyer. Enlever les traces de sang séché.

Après une bonne heure, il était en sueur. Il avait chaud. Passer autant de temps à s'occuper d'un homme blessé en plein milieu de la nuit l'avait vidé.

Boire. Voilà ce qu'il désirait plus que tout à l'instant. Laisser l'eau se répandre dans son corps et abaisser sa température corporelle. Non. Il ne devait pas le laisser seul une minute.

Plus jamais.

Alors, il devrait peut-être ouvrir une fenêtre pour rafraîchir l'air de la pièce. Mais cela comportait trop de risques. Il ignorait qui recherchait Cas. Et vu que Cas avait réussi a traversé les protections de la demeure, d'autres pouvaient sans doute le faire aussi. Et merde !

Tant pis, il devrait prendre sur lui. Patienter jusqu'à ce que son satané petit frère se pointe et prenne le relais… Mais que Diable fabriquait-il !

Reportant son regard sur Castiel, il réalisa soudain que son corps réagissait à la simple vue du corps à moitié dénudé. Ca c'était nouveau. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Quelle importance ! Au point où en était sa vie - entre les Enfers et le Purgatoire, il devait être capable de gérer cela aussi.

Le toucher. L'apprivoiser. Le sentir. Le goûter. Tous ses mots revenaient comme un leitmotiv.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il observa attentivement les traits de son visage. Il semblait plus reposé et serein.

Oui. C'était le moment idéal. Sans témoin.

Délicatement ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres charnues et meurtries. Elles étaient douces au toucher. Un frisson le parcourut.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son exploration il fut interrompu par une voix rauque et deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément. Il stoppa son geste.

- Dean ?

- Cas ? Tu es …. Réveillé ?

- Oui.

Le minimalisme de l'ange dans toute sa splendeur. Bon bah au moins il était sûr de qui était dans son lit. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi souris-tu Dean ?

- Cas… Tu ne changeras jamais. Hein !

Castiel pencha la tête comme à son habitude lui démontrant qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi la référence.

Mais dans ce cas précis, il s'en moquait.

Son désir coulait dans ses veines. Son corps s'enflammait rien qu'au regard envoûtant que lui adressait Castiel. Il voulait plus. Alors après tout pourquoi pas ?

- Cas. Me laisserais-tu essayer quelque chose ?

- Oui Dean. Quoi ?

- Chut. Ne poses pas de question. Fermes les yeux.

- Mais….

- Pour une fois. Tais-toi !

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de poursuivre, il obéit et attendit. Pour le coup, Dean prit plaisir à observer l'ange sans avoir son regard accroché sur lui. Surtout ses océans déchaînés qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean Winchester se sentit comme un adolescent découvrant son premier émoi amoureux. Son premier vrai baiser. Avec un ange.

Il s'approcha de Cas sans le toucher réellement. Juste un effleurement des corps, de leur chaleur respective.

Sa main glissa sur sa joue. Il le sentit se tendre. Cherchant instinctivement plus de contact. Intéressant.

Lentement il s'approcha, mêlant leurs souffles, et posa enfin ses lèvres sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Chastement.

Il crut défaillir. Entre explosion des sens et de son corps. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de plaisir. Rien que par ce toucher angélique.

Face à lui, Castiel s'enflammait. Ses sens s'embrasaient. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher de Dean. Ce dernier l'avait suffisamment tancé sur son non respect de son intimité. Mais là…. Que devait-il comprendre ?

Incapable de choisir la conduite à tenir, il céda au feu qui couvait en lui depuis les Enfers et initia le contact. Un contact rapproché. Adviendrait que pourrait.

Castiel leva son bras et attrapa la nuque de Dean dans un geste assuré. Goûtant de nouveau ses lèvres rougies, il lécha la commissure doucement soufflant le chaud et le froid attisant le désir du chasseur.

Dean surpris se laissa guider par l'ange. Donnant son consentement à ce baiser fusionnel.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se caressèrent et s'ouvrirent.

Leurs langues se lancèrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre dans un ballet incessant électrisant leurs corps et leurs âmes.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Les yeux émeraude de l'un s'égarant dans les brumes océaniques de l'autre.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout était déjà dit.

Il vit soudain les yeux de Cas papillonner et se refermer progressivement. Comme si la tension intérieure avait chuté d'un coup. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

En ouvrant Castiel au monde des émotions humaines, il savait qu'il s'engageait sur un chemin sans retour. Mais à présent il n'avait plus peur. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était épuisé mais il ne faillirait pas.

Pas cette nuit.

Il se l'était promis. Il le lui avait promis.

Conscient que le sommeil viendrait à lui à un moment ou à un autre, il s'allongea près du corps de Cas indifférent au fait qu'il était en t-shirt et boxer. Au diable son espace personnel.

Castiel émit un léger gémissement de fatigue, preuve que la blessure de son torse était sévère.

- Je suis là Cas. Rendors toi. Je veille sur toi.

Il rapprocha Cas de sa poitrine. Sa tête se calant instinctivement dans son cou. Il l'encercla de son bras tendrement tandis que de l'autre il tenait son pistolet armé pointé vers la porte. Qui que ce soit qui franchirait la porte devrait en passer par lui.

Demain il réfléchirait à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Aux caresses et aux envies qu'il avait senties naître au fond de son corps et du sien.

Demain.

XXXX

Au petit matin, Sam rentra vidé mais heureux.

Etonné du silence de la demeure, il s'apprêtait à hurler après son frère rien que pour l'emmerder et le réveiller lorsque son attention fut retenue par une mare de sang séchée sur le tapis.

Instantanément, il sortit son arme et suivit les traces de sang qui le menèrent directement à la chambre de Dean. Devant la porte fermée, il respira un grand coup, tourna délicatement la poignée et entra pétrifié à l'idée de découvrir son frère mort.

Mais rien ne le prépara à ce qu'il vit.

Allongé dans son lit défait, la couverture les recouvrant jusqu'au bas ventre, Dean tenait fermement dans ses bras un Castiel blessé profondément endormi. Le tout avec une main posée sur son arme dirigée vers la porte.

Que s'était il donc passé pendant son absence pour que ces deux là finissent…. là ?

Surtout connaissant l'aversion de Dean pour les contacts physiques et encore plus avec les hommes.

Mais bon Castiel n'était pas un homme. C'était un ange. Il n'entrait donc pas dans la même catégorie. Et depuis le temps qu'il espérait que son frère comprenne….

En tous cas il n'aurait pas la réponse à ses interrogations tout de suite.

Constatant que son entrée ne les avait pas réveillés, il s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage.

Oh oui il allait bien s'amuser à leur réveil…..

FIN

* * *

**Ca y est. Vous êtes au bout de ce one shot.**

**Si cela vous a plu et qu'une suite vous intéresserait faites le moi savoir**.

**Merci d'avoir lue. **

**Au plaisir !  
**

**Marianclea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A toutes celles qui m'ont demandées une suite. Enjoy it !**

* * *

**First kiss et plus si affinités 2**

Une semaine plus tard… 18H45

Dean était à deux doigts d'exploser. Littéralement. Il devait crever l'abcès avant de dire ou commettre des actes qu'il regretterait amèrement par la suite.

Sept putains de jours à subir les manies de son stupide cadet : bouquets de fleurs déposés sur la table, petits cœurs gribouillés un peu partout, chocolats en forme d'ange, repas aux chandelles et il en oubliait sans doute. Et tout cela sous les yeux ébahis d'un Cas qui ne comprenait visiblement pas le message subliminal.

Alors oui, il aimait son frangin. Il s'était même sacrifié pour lui et avait subi quarante années dans les profondeurs des Enfers pour lui rendre la vie. Mais là, là il allait trop loin.

Il avait donc fini par coincer son frère dans la kitchenette de la chambre où ils logeaient pour leur dernière affaire.

- Sam ! Faut qu'on parle.

- Oui. Dean. Un problème ?

- Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu ! Et vite fait !

- Quel petit jeu ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris tes sous-entendus, ni vu tes mimiques lorsque nous avons le dos tourné Cas et moi. Je sais que tu sais. Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Face à lui, Samuel éclata d'un rire franc et clair qui stupéfia son frère.

- Je dois dire que tu as mis le temps. Attends tu permets que je compte le nombre de jours. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. La vache ! Une semaine pour enfin réagir ! Je suis déçu pour le coup. Finalement je dois être moins doué que je le pensais pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. La…

Il stoppa ses propos à la vue d'un Dean fortement courroucé. Cela ne le faisait pas sourire. Mais alors pas du tout. Au contraire, il sentait poindre la méga crise de colère au travers des yeux noirs de son frère. Il devait la désamorcer et vite. Sinon il y aurait de la casse. Et il était hors de question qu'il en fasse les frais d'autant que l'ange n'était pas dans les parages présentement.

Soupirant bruyamment, il lui répondit :

- Ok. Dean. C'est bon. J'arrête. Oui. Je suis au courant pour toi et Castiel. Une autre chose importante à me dire qui n'est pas du réchauffé ou je peux m'en retourner à mes recherches ?

Dean bégaya :

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire. Tu apprends – je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs – que je suis avec un ange. Un homme de surcroît et cela ne te pose pas de problème. Même pas un petit ?

- Soyons francs, Dean, pour une fois, tu veux bien ! Si cela me choque que mon grand frère soit gay ? Non. Je pense au contraire que c'est toi qui a le plus de mal avec cet état de fait. Toi, le macho dans toute sa splendeur qui crie sur tous les toits ta virilité, une fille dans chaque bar, est tombé amoureux d'un homme. Qui plus est un soldat de Dieu, un ange. Reconnais-le Dean. Tu as toujours aimé les femmes pour assouvir un besoin mais en as-tu seulement aimé une ? Je veux dire réellement aimer. Une à qui tu aurais confié ta vie, tes souffrances, tes errances, tes blessures. Non. Aucune d'elles ne t'a fait autant d'effet que Castiel. Je me trompe ?

Son frère le fixait à présent sans mot dire. Son silence était éloquent. Samuel poursuivit donc sa litanie :

- Que veux-tu savoir d'autres ? Si cela me choque de savoir mon frère amoureux d'un ange ? Non. Pas avec la vie que nous menons depuis notre enfance. La seule chose qui m'importe est ton bonheur. Et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, tu l'es. Je veux dire : tu es heureux. Du moins depuis que tu as accepté tes sentiments envers lui et que tu as perdu tes œillères. Putain, cinq années, que je dois subir vos regards, écouter vos silences qui en disent longs sur vous-mêmes, entendre vos « je t'aime-moi non plus » lorsque vos opinions divergent, les petites remarques assassines. Alors oui. Je suis soulagé et ravi. Pour toi. Pour Castiel. Pour vous deux.

- Cinq années tu dis ? Mais tu débloques ma parole.

- Oh que non ! Nos alliés, nos amis, nos ennemis aussi. Tous. Je dis bien tous ont remarqué votre manège. Sauf les deux principaux concernés. Vous. Avec Bobby, on avait même parié que jamais vous ne l'avoueriez. Trop entêtés que vous êtes. Pour le coup, c'est bien dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour le voir.

- Quoi Bobby aussi ? Vous avez osé parier sur une hypothétique relation « homosexuelle » entre Cas et moi ? Tu n'es pas mon frère. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Et je vais te dire. Le plus beau jour de ma vie a été lorsque je vous ai trouvé ce matin là endormis tous les deux dans le même lit à moitié dénudés.

A cette évocation, Dean rougit de gêne. Samuel le perçut mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Car je te connais. Si tu m'avais entendu entrer et que tu t'étais réveillé tu ne m'aurais jamais dit la vérité. Tu aurais trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas avoir à justifier que tu étais dans les draps avec un homme. Que tu ne l'avais fait que pour le veiller suite à son arrivée ensanglantée. Malheureusement pour toi et heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela s'est passé. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'en parlerais pas, j'ai mis au point ce stratagème pour te faire réagir. Faut dire que tu as mis le temps ! Enfin je reconnais que de voir ta tête sidérée devant mes facéties et mes sous entendus m'ont bien fait rire.

Et rien que leurs souvenirs déclenchèrent une vague de fou rire en lui. Tant pis si son frère ne goûtait pas son sens de l'humour. Avec la vie qu'ils menaient, les moments de joie étaient rares. Alors le peu qu'ils avaient, ils devaient les savourer. A leur juste valeur.

Tout le temps de son monologue, Dean s'était attendu à être rejeté ou du moins à être moqué. Et finalement c'était tout le contraire. Son frère acceptait sa différence. Et apparemment il avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

"Des œillères" avait-il dit. Oui. C'était le mot exact.

Dean plongea dans ses pensées. Quand s'était-il rendu compte que Castiel ne l'indifférait pas ?

Lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de pénétrer son espace personnel car il provoquait en lui des troubles qu'il ne pouvait ou voulait pas s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il l'avait affublé de son surnom, "Cas", alors même que seul son frère avait droit à un diminutif. Preuve qu'il le considérait déjà comme un membre de sa famille.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de son petit séjour dans le futur et qu'il lui avait dit "Don't ever change". Horrifié par le souvenir d'un Castiel drogué et dépravé. De son futur lui qui n'hésitait pas à tuer ses amis pour parvenir au terme de sa quête.

Lorsqu'il était mort en fermant les portes du Purgatoire et qu'il avait conservé par devers lui son trench-coat déchiré et ensanglanté. Incapable d'admettre que tout était fini.

Lorsqu'il l'avait de nouveau rencontré amnésique mais vivant. Son cœur pleurant sous la douleur et le bonheur simultanément. Bonheur de le savoir en vie. Douleur de l'avoir perdu et de s'être perdu en chemin.

Lorsqu'il avait parcouru le Purgatoire à sa recherche interrogeant et tuant sans répit toute créature susceptible de le mener à lui. La joie sans nom qui avait illuminé ses traits lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras. La colère qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait compris que Cas entendait ses prières et qu'il avait délibérément choisi de le fuir pour lui sauver la vie. Encore. Son besoin de lui crier "I need you, buddy" comme si cela justifiait tout. Comme si cela suffisait.

Lorsqu'à son retour de ce lieu maudit, il avait du faire face à l'absence. Sa cruelle absence. Hanté par la dernière vision d'un Castiel glissant le long de la paroi hurlant son prénom. Un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres.

Lorsque Castiel était de nouveau apparu à lui. Identique et différent à la fois. Saint d'esprit et ange du premier jour. Libéré mais fautif à ses propres yeux. Songeant que le suicide était une option tout à fait envisageable. Choqué au-delà des mots, il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre et Sam était arrivé les privant d'une conversation nécessaire. Et fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé. Poursuivant leurs luttes, leurs quêtes.

Et la semaine dernière tout s'était précipité. La vision d'un Cas ensanglanté dans le manoir. La peur de le perdre à nouveau. Alors il avait choisi. De se battre pour lui. De reconnaître les sentiments qui couvaient en lui. Plus rien n'importait sauf lui. Cet ange. Son homme. Son amant. Et il l'avait embrassé déversant dans ce premier baiser tous leurs espoirs, toutes leurs craintes, toutes leurs années de frustration et de désir refoulé. Il l'aimait.

Samuel avait stoppé son rire depuis quelques minutes observant son aîné perdu dans ses réflexions. Voilà bien le côté de Dean qu'il n'appréciait pas. Celui du "Je ne suis pas une gonzesse. Pas de démonstrations affectives ou autres. Parler de soi et puis quoi encore !". Considérant que la conversation était close, il s'en retournait dépité auprès de son pc portable lorsque la voix de son frère l'interpella.

- Je te l'aurai dit. Un jour ou l'autre. J'avais juste besoin de temps. Pour accepter. Pour avancer dans cette relation. Qui est unique à bien des égards.

Esquissant un léger sourire, il lui répondit doucement afin de ne pas le brusquer :

- Je le sais.

- Merci.

Samuel décida de changer le cours de la conversation. Son frère n'en dirait pas plus sur le sujet et il avait déjà bien progressé.

- Alors où est Castiel ?

- Je l'ignore. Il est parti en mission de nouveau. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Son comportement n'est pas normal. Par moments j'ai le sentiment qu'il est manipulé, contrôlé à distance et que même si il lutte contre cet état, un jour il se perdra. On le perdra. Je le perdrai. Et c'est hors de question.

- Bien. Alors nous savons ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

- Oui.

Un regard et tout fut dit. A l'issue de leur chasse, ils reprendraient leurs travaux sur Castiel. Leur ami. Leur frère. Son amant. Ils le défendraient coûte que coûte qui que soit l'auteur de l'attaque. Ainsi fonctionnait la famille Winchester.

**XXX**

Ailleurs.

Assis sur un banc, Castiel pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin là. Huit jours plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il avait émergé de son semi-coma, il se rappelait à peine de comment il avait atterri chez les Winchester. Son dernier souvenir conscient était son combat contre plusieurs démons dont l'un l'avait sérieusement blessé au torse avec une arme en forme de serpe. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de sombrer dans le néant. Sans doute un poison dont sa grâce n'avait pas connaissance. Cette dernière pour le protéger l'avait dématérialisé et mené directement auprès des Winchester, de son protégé.

Sentant une douce et agréable chaleur se dégager de son sein, il avait été plus que surpris en ouvrant les yeux de réaliser qu'un bras le maintenait fermement. Intrigué, il avait glissé son regard jusqu'à la main et l'avait immédiatement reconnue pour l'avoir reconstruit lors de la lente remontée des Enfers. Ce corps alangui était celui de Dean Winchester.

Lui et Dean dans le même lit. Curieux. Que s'était-il passé pour que son chasseur daigne lui ouvrir l'espace de ses bras ? Lui si réticent à tout contact physique. Alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait le renseigner, il avait utilisé sa grâce pour déterminer son état d'esprit. Etrangement, Dean paraissait apaisé et serein. Nulle angoisse. Nul cauchemar. Comme si un évènement avait tout changé. Restait à déterminer lequel.

Reportant son regard sur lui, il avait constaté avec stupeur qu'il était à demi-nu et Dean aussi. Il semblerait que son ami ait profité de son inconscience pour le déshabiller et ainsi améliorer la qualité des soins dispensés. Seul un bandage autour de son torse indiquait encore une blessure. La serpe sans aucun doute. Il en sentait encore la forme sous ses doigts. Le reste avait dû disparaître sous l'action conjuguée de sa grâce et des soins de Dean. Lorsqu'il s'éveillerait, il devrait le remercier pour cela. Sans lui, il aurait pu disparaître. A jamais.

Il ferma ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les souvenirs affluaient. Tout défilait : sa chute. Dean. Ses mains sur lui. Sa voix douce contre ses oreilles. Son baiser. Leur baiser.

Castiel avait stoppé à ce mot. "Baiser". Depuis quand Dean l'embrassait-il ? Depuis quand lui répondait-il ? Etait-ce un rêve lié à son accès de fièvre ou la réalité ? Beaucoup de questions s'inscrivaient dans son esprit et la plus importante était : comment Dean allait-il réagir suite à cet échange passionnel ?

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses dans l'immédiat, il s'était redressé le plus doucement possible sans le réveiller. Dean avait encore besoin de quelques heures de repos.

Se dégageant souplement, il s'était levé et rhabillé en un claquement de doigts. Jetant un dernier regard attendri sur la forme allongée, il était sorti discrètement de la chambre. Il avait senti la présence de Samuel dans la maison, il l'avait rejoint. Il devait lui parler.

En fin de matinée, ils avaient entendu un cri suivi d'un bruit de chute dans la chambre avant de voir un Dean alarmé, en boxer et t-shirt, débouler dans la pièce à vivre. A leur vue il s'était instantanément calmé. Dans un souffle heurté, il avait murmuré son prénom "Cas" et l'avait inspecté des pieds à la tête comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa présence. Il avait ensuite fait demi-tour et était retourné à la chambre dans un silence glacial. La porte de la salle de bains avait claqué et un bruit d'eau avait bientôt filtré indiquant aux autres qu'il prenait sa douche et ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé.

A sa droite, Samuel avait posé son regard tour à tour sur lui et sur son frère. Satisfait, il avait esquissé un sourire comme si il répondait à une question intérieure. Castiel l'avait regardé à son tour mais n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Parfois les humains avaient d'étranges comportements. Et les frères Winchester, du moins à ses yeux, en détenaient la palme.

Bien qu'il soit un ange plurimillénaire, il n'était pas très au fait des relations humaines. Il le reconnaissait bien volontiers. Après tout un ange n'était pas fait pour aimer. Il était un soldat avant tout.

Alors les relations amoureuses étaient à mille lieux de ses préoccupations. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite compris où le jeune Samuel voulait en venir avec les roses, les gâteaux en chocolat, les sorties au cinéma. Pensant à tort qu'il avait encore trouvé un moyen d'agacer son frère dans un jeu qui leur était propre et familier.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait surpris Samuel un magazine en mains à feuilleter les pages "conseils pour inviter l'élu(e) de votre cœur" et cocher les cases "déjà fait" tout en soupirant "eh ben avec ces deux là c'est pas gagné".

Gardant le silence sur ces découvertes, il avait observé avec un plaisir non dissimulé les joutes auxquelles se livraient les deux frères inconscients de sa compréhension. Sentant Dean perdre pied jour après jour. Bientôt il craquerait et tout pourrait enfin commencer. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir qu'il ne ferait rien sans l'accord de son frère. Frère qui lui avait déjà donné sa bénédiction rien que par le jeu auquel il se livrait.

**XXX**

23h45

Refermant en un geste sec le coffre de l'Impala, Dean souffla. Cette chasse était enfin terminée. Aucune victime n'était à déplorer. Pour une fois ils étaient intervenus à temps.

Relevant ses yeux vers la nuit étoilée, il pensa à lui. A son ange. A Castiel.

Maintenant qu'il avait la bénédiction de son frère, il avait des choses à faire. Il devait voir Castiel. Seul à seul. Parler à cœur ouvert. De ce baiser. De la suite qu'ils envisageaient de donner à leur "relation" si "relation" il y avait pour l'ange.

Il ouvrit la portière avant et démarra en trombe, les phares de l'Impala éclairant la route pavée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Samuel l'avait encouragé à prendre une chambre dans un autre hôtel. Ainsi il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être sur écoutes et ils pourraient profiter de leur toute nouvelle intimité. Il avait souri à son jeu de mots et le regard de son frère bien qu'il soit gêné l'avait rassuré. Il avait simplement acquiescé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'avait déposé devant la porte de leur chambre. D'un geste de la main, il avait suivi la voiture qui tournait à l'angle du motel. Oui. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Pour eux. Pour lui.

Refermant la porte sur "sa" chambre, il se fit la réflexion qu'à l'avenir, il aurait sans doute beaucoup plus d'intimité. A condition que les deux idiots officialisent leur relation. Dirigeant son regard vers le crucifix accroché au mur, il fit une rapide prière. Peu importe le destinataire tant qu'elle porte ses fruits.

Au volant, Dean écoutait distraitement la radio à la recherche d'un lieu qui pourrait convenir à leur rencontre lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique se fit entendre.

Sans tourner la tête, il s'adressa à son nouveau compagnon :

- Cas…

- Dean…

Les mots. Voilà bien leur problème. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Pas de conversations superflues. L'essentiel toujours. D'autant qu'aucun n'était enclin à parler. Dean par choix. Castiel par obligation. Et aujourd'hui ils devaient se livrer l'un à l'autre.

Pendant cinq longues minutes, le silence des deux hommes ne fut rompu que par les mélodies de Metallica.

Avisant un chemin sur sa droite, Dean ralentit et prit la direction indiquée. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'arrêter là et …. Enfin discuter.

Coupant le moteur, Dean se tourna franchement vers Castiel.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Dans l'attente. D'un geste. D'une parole. Il réalisa alors qu'il devrait faire le premier pas. Castiel ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais par quoi commencer ? Autant se lancer d'un coup.

- Cas. Ecoutes. Je ne suis pas loquace et toi non plus. Alors je vais faire court. Je reconnais que cette semaine a été assez agitée et que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter ni de cette nuit, ni de ce matin là. Mais ce soir je voudrai bien qu'on en parle. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

Castiel opina silencieusement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dean initia le dialogue :

- Je pense que c'est à moi de commencer. J'imagine que tu te souviens de tout. Ta grâce a du engranger tous les détails, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il poursuivit :

- Cas. J'aimerai te dire que le baiser que j'ai posé sur toi est une erreur, un geste commis sous l'impulsion du moment mais ce serait te mentir. Et je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous. Il y en a eu suffisamment par le passé et ils ont failli nous détruire. Bref. Je ne sais pas parler de çà. L'amour n'est pas vraiment une chose que je connais. Coucher avec des femmes pour assouvir un besoin physiologique, oui mais aimer, non. Faire une croix sur une vie normale n'est pas chose aisée et pourtant je l'ai fait. Par devoir. Et alors que je m'en contentais, tu es arrivé dans ma vie misérable. Tu m'as sauvé alors même que je n'attendais plus rien. Castiel, je ne sais pas si ce lien que tu as créé en me touchant est à l'origine du maelstrom de sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que quelque part au milieu de tout ce merdier, tu m'as conquis. J'aimerai tant te dire tout ce que je ressens, te faire comprendre les émotions qui traversent mon corps lorsque je pense à toi mais j'en suis simplement incapable. Alors Castiel, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Dis-le. Clairement. Une fois pour toutes. Et je te jure que nous resterons amis. Nous continuerons la route ensemble. En tout bien, tout honneur.

L'ange avait écouté religieusement l'homme face à lui. Malgré la pénombre, il devinait aisément le trouble et la gêne de Dean à se dévoiler. Au fur et à mesure du discours de son chasseur, Castiel avait senti sa grâce frémir d'anticipation. Dean l'aimait aussi.

Ce fut la voix de son amour qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Cas ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie plurimillénaire, Castiel agit au lieu de réfléchir et d'observer. D'un mouvement vif, il s'approcha fébrilement de Dean. Posant une main douce sur sa joue, il approcha son visage et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser fougueux et fusionnel auquel Dean répondit aussitôt.

Haletants, ils reprirent leurs souffles et s'enlacèrent plus étroitement. Leurs corps respectifs désiraient plus de contact, de touchers, de baisers, de caresses.

Cinq années de désir contenu, de frustration, de non-dits eurent raison de leur volonté de prendre leur temps.

Par un regard émeraude, la messe fut dite. Les yeux azur clignèrent et en un instant ils furent seuls au monde. Peu importait le lieu. Peu importait l'heure. Leur amour devait s'accomplir. Maintenant.

Leurs gestes étaient empreints d'une étonnante douceur malgré la fièvre grandissante qui saisissait leurs corps.

Les gémissements qui emplissaient l'Impala traduisaient leurs désirs, leurs plaisirs dans ces gestes qu'ils osaient pour la première fois.

Leurs cœurs et leurs âmes à l'unisson, ils plongèrent dans les délices de l'orgasme. Simultanément les mots fusèrent :

- Je t'aime Dean

- Je t'aime Cas.

D'un tendre baiser, Dean se déplaça pour permettre à Castiel de mieux s'installer. Le temps de recouvrer des forces. D'apprivoiser l'être qui l'accompagnait, de voir l'envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses se lire sur le visage de son amoureux. Et au vu de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, les plaisirs de la chair occuperaient beaucoup de leurs nuits à venir désormais.

Lorsque Morphée les accueillit enfin, l'aube se levait.

Une nouvelle ère.

Pour eux.

Pour leur amour.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Au plaisir de vous lire**

**A la prochaine**

**Marianclea**


End file.
